The present disclosure relates to methods, systems, and computer programs for managing the flow of messages among users of a social network, and more particularly, for managing the flow of messages between persons and non-person entities.
The communication capability provided by social networks has opened new forms of communication in today's society, making it easier for people to communicate with each other, as well as providing new vehicles of communications between people and businesses, or with other community groups. As people's interest in using social networks for communication has grown, so has the interest of businesses in using social networks to communicate with people, enabling a new form of communication for keeping customers informed and promote their products.